Nova Era
by Bell Amamiya
Summary: A paz tão aguardada por todos daquela terra havia chegado. Ninguém sabia bem o que viria pela frente. Como deveriam agir? O que deveriam fazer? A vida inteira fora destinada a proteção da deusa Athena, e agora sem guerras contra deuses psicóticos o que eles fariam? Poderiam então, como Athena lhes disse um dia, amar, viver como humanos? Seria isso possível?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Porém, isso não me impede de ser apaixonada por todos os guerreiros de ouro ").**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Confusões de uma Nova Era**

**Prólogo**

De 200 em 200 anos, Athena reencarna no corpo de um bebê para salvar o mundo de Deuses psicóticos e sedentos de desejo de ter o mundo em suas mãos. A lenda diz que os cavaleiros aparecem quando o Mal invade o mundo. Numa era longínqua, um grupo de jovens protegia Athena, a deusa da Guerra. Eram chamados de os cavaleiros de Athena e sempre combatiam sem armas. Conta-se que com um golpe de mão eles rasgavam o céu... E de que com apenas um chute abriam fendas na terra.

Há muito tempo os guerreiros sagrados de Athena não sabiam o que era tempo de paz, poderia ir mais fundo e dizer que eles nunca tinham sentindo a liberdade de fazer as coisas que queriam, na hora que queriam e como queriam. E porque não dizer que não saberiam que atitude tomar em certas situações para eles até então desconhecidas.

Mas enfim, a paz tão aguardada por todos daquela terra e principalmente para a elite de Athena havia chegado. Ninguém sabia bem o que viria pela frente. Como deveriam agir? O que deveriam fazer? A vida inteira fora destinada a proteção da deusa Athena, e agora sem guerras contra deuses psicóticos o que eles fariam? Poderiam então, como Athena lhes disse um dia, amar, viver como humanos? Seria isso possível?

Até então, fora possível para os santos guerreiros aprenderem a viver e a amar. Cada qual encontrou sua metade e seu mais novo destino da terra. Praticamente todos haviam tido filhos, estes que nasceram num mundo onde poderiam viver e amar sem limites, sem medos. Mas será que duraria muito tempo?


	2. Intrigas

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Porém, isso não me impede de ser apaixonada por todos os guerreiros de ouro ").**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Confusões de uma Nova Era**

**Capítulo 1 – Intrigas**

**I.**

O dia estava aparentemente calmo, e uma onda de paz corria por todo o santuário. Mas não podia se falar o mesmo da nona casa zodiacal. Aiolos sempre fora visto como o cavaleiro mais organizado, gentil e calmo de todos do santuário, porém há alguns anos fora designado a ser o mais novo Grande Mestre e Seiya havia tomado seu posto como mais novo Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Como todos os demais cavaleiros, Seiya também encontrou a sua metade. Há exatos 20 anos, numa noite estrelada e agradável, o até então cavaleiro de pégasus decidira que era hora de se declarar. Sabia que agora as ordens de cima eram claras. Todos os 88 guerreiros haviam ganhado uma nova vida e estavam obrigados a vivê-la da melhor maneira possível. Shina estava muito bonita naquela noite, trajava um belo vestido de seda verde contrastando com seus longos cabelos e pupilas cor de esmeralda.

Depois daquela noite, ambos decidiram que já haviam esperado demais. Aproximadamente duas semanas depois, os dois se casaram. Começaram, como todos, uma vida nova.

Tempos Atuais...

- Bom dia!- respondeu Talia um tanto animada.

Talia, uma jovem muito bonita com seus 19 anos, era filha de Seiya com a belíssima amazona Shina de Cobra. A jovem era muito parecida com a mãe, apesar de ter herdado suas madeixas acastanhadas do pai. Dona de uma personalidade muito forte, não aceitava receber ordens de ninguém e muito menos de sua mãe, aquela a qual acreditava que não merecia tanto o seu respeito por se dedicar mais a Zac, irmão mais novo da sagitariana.

- Bom dia! Cadê seu irmão? - Shina perguntou. Era sempre assim, Talia levantava, mas não chamava o irmão, e aquele era exatamente como o pai, se não o acordasse com estrondos e empurrões não levantava tão fácil da cama.

- Ah, não sei! Não sou babá dele. - a menina estava visivelmente irritada de ter que bancar a "babá" de seu irmão mais novo. Era como se ele fosse muito novo mesmo. Do jeito que os pais o tratavam nem parecia que ele só tinha dois anos de diferença dela.

- Então, vá lá chamá-lo para vir tomar café! - a mãe ordenou a filha - E, por favor, não comece com brigas.

Apesar de que Shina sabia que falar para os dois não se matarem não iria adiantar em nada. Eles simplesmente pareciam não seguir o que ela recomendava. "Será que vai ser assim por quanto tempo?" pensou Shina, estava cansada com toda essa rebeldia dos filhos e porque não dizer em Especial de Talia.

A menina bufando de raiva foi até o quarto do irmão e bateu na porta, batidas que acordariam até a "Bela Adormecida". Percebendo que nada se manifestava, nem um sinal de que ele iria ali abrir a porta gentilmente, assim como ela esperava, chutou a porta e adentrou no quarto, foi até a cama onde o garoto estava estirado e o puxou pela orelha até derrubá-lo da cama.

- Ai! O que você pensa que tá fazendo, cozza? - Zac reclamou com a irmã mais velha. Bateu na mão dela fazendo-a soltar a orelha dele. - Você não podia simplesmente vir aqui no meu quarto, me balançar um pouco e me chamar? Tinha que me puxar pela orelha? - bufou de raiva e se levantou do chão. - Ah é! Eu me esqueci de que de delicada você não tem nada. - colocou a mão na orelha, e quando colocou sentiu uma dor aguda. - Ai...!

Zac era exatamente como o pai. Só sabia se meter em encrenca, e parecia não ligar para a hora. Gostava sempre de dormir e sair para festas. O que mais tinha em todo o santuário era amigos, e em especial amigas. Mas, apesar da vida um tanto quanto alegre que ele vivia, sabia que o que os pais diziam eram ordens a serem seguidas e jamais contrariadas. Sabia bem o que o pai faria se ele ficasse com muita raiva.

- Oh Moleque, cala a boca! Eu só vim aqui te chamar porque a mamãe mandou. O café está na mesa, dorminhoco. - terminou de falar e se retirou do quarto, ainda escutando ele reclamar e chorar feito uma criança.

Talia se juntou aos seus pais para tomar café da manhã. A mesa era farta, havia de tudo um pouco: pães, leite, ovos fritos, bacon, café, biscoitos, etc. Desde quando os tempos mudaram, os guerreiros tiveram que arrumar trabalho. Era muito sensato, que depois de formarem famílias, os guerreiros de Athena devessem procurar seus próprios empregos e sustentarem-na. Aquele dia parecia que ia ser longo, longo até demais. Começou a se deliciar de seu agradável café, quando apareceu o mimado gritando pela casa, após ter com certeza acordado direito.

- Mãe! Pai! Olha só o que a Talia fez comigo?

Seiya estava lendo seu jornal tranquilamente. Parecia que nada naquele mundo pudesse tirá-lo daquela tranqüilidade. Para alguém que já enfrentou os piores inimigos, seus filhos não eram nem de longe um grande problema. Levantou a sobrancelha, colocou o jornal em cima da mesa, sabia que não conseguiria ler em paz. Os meninos sabiam que aquilo era sinal de que haviam tirado o pai do sério. Olhou para o filho entrar na cozinha aos berros e com um olhar mortal em cima da irmã.

- Ela podia tentar ser um pouco delicada comigo. O que foi que eu fiz pra ela? - falou aos gritos, estava muito nervoso com as provocações da irmã.

- Ora... Nasceu! – a jovem sagitariana disse sem remorsos.

- Talia, pare de provocar. Não tem um dia que vocês possam ficar em paz para tomarmos um café da manhã como uma família?- Seiya falou com uma paz que assustaria o próprio Shaka.

- Tudo seria muito melhor se ela nem tivesse nascido. Queria que você sumisse! – vociferou Zac.

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá embora? Quer? - a garota levantou da mesa, tirou o celular do bolso e começou a discar números. - Se você quer mesmo que eu vá embora, eu vou ligar para o Pietro e Marck, porque se eu for embora com toda a certeza eles vão junto!

- Pode levar as suas marionetes com você! Eu estou acostumado a viver na solidão. - puxou a cadeira e sentou-se visivelmente irritado em pensar que os mais "legais" do santuário eram o exército de zumbis coordenados pela sua irmã. - "Eu quero isto, eu quero aquilo. Marck vamos sair?" e como sempre todos "Sim, Talia".

- Finocchio! - olhou para o irmão com muita raiva. Saiu da sala de jantar vociferando muitos impropérios. Dirigiu-se até a mesinha de centro da sala e pegou suas chaves. Logo depois, retornou para a sala de jantar e voltou sua atenção aos pais.

- Vou passar o final de semana fora. – Ao terminar de fazer sua comunicação, a sagitariana saiu de casa porta a fora. Sabia que não tinha condições de fugir sozinha. Até presente data, não havia procurado emprego. Acreditava que seus pais poderiam a manter até que pudesse encontrar um pretendente para casar. Porém, naquele dia, arrependera-se de não ter um emprego.

Antes que Shina pudesse perguntar aonde a filha ia, a mesma já tinha saído da casa. Não sabia mais o que fazer para controlar aquela situação. Aonde ela teria errado na criação de Talia? Porque a menina era tão revoltado com tudo e todos? Sabia que havia criado Talia da melhor forma possível. Poderia, cegamente, culpar a sua nova vida. Quando Talia nasceu, era mãe de primeira viagem, aliás, estava ainda aprendendo a viver e a saber o que poderia ou não fazer. Agora, Shina conseguia perceber o quanto ela e seu marido haviam sido precipitados em casar tão depressa quanto puderam. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de seu filho reclamando.

- Engraçado né? Ela pode simplesmente dizer que vai passar o final de semana fora e sair e vocês dois não dizem nada. Agora se fosse eu, vocês teriam impedido de sair e me trancado no quarto. Isso é injusto!

- Zac, para de reclamar e vai atrás da sua irmã. – Seiya ordenou. Não queria ter que ir ele atrás de Talia. Sua filha estava merecendo levar umas boas bofetadas e não queria ter que fazê-lo. Sabia que estava agindo errado em não querer puni-la, mas seu coração doía demais ao saber que teria que fazê-lo. Era mais fácil mandar Zac. - Agora!

- E eu vou falar o que? "Talia me perdoe por não ter acordado e não se preocupe meu sono não vai mais te incomodar!". – Estava visivelmente contrariado. Já não bastava sofrer com as implicações da irmã, ainda tinha que pisar no orgulho e pedir desculpas a sua irmã "peste", pois seus pais não tinham autoridade suficiente, ou não queriam puni-la. Era um absurdo. – Faça-me o favor né?

- Faça esse favor para sua mãe! - Shina alterou um pouco o tom de voz - Simplesmente diga a ela que eu estou a chamando aqui.

- O que eu não faço pela minha mãe? - Levantou da cadeira, e saiu de casa a procura da irmã. "Que irônico, estou em busca da minha irmã maldita." pensou Zac. Pensou em fazer uma média com seus amigos e mais tarde retornar para casa dizendo que não encontrara a irmã, mas aquilo não parecia o certo a fazer. O jeito era realmente procurá-la. Não queria ter que ir atrás da irmã. Aquilo que dissera era verdade, tudo seria muito mais fácil se Talia não houvesse nascido ou fosse muda. Bem, que ela poderia ir morar em outro país e deixá-lo em paz. Mas, por hora, teria que ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas por algo que não acreditava ser culpa dele.

- Eu sabia que ele ia me obedecer. Ele ama muito aquela irmã dele. - Shina comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Ela também ama muito ele, apesar de não demonstrar. - Seiya completou. E ambos voltaram a tomar seu café, tranqüilos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Talia estava descendo as escadas, tranqüila. Ela já imaginava que seu irmão iria vir atrás e pedir pra ela voltar, não porque ele realmente quisesse que ela voltasse, mas sim porque foi obrigado pelos pais. Era sempre assim, Zac sempre fora o menino obediente, aquele que não dava problemas nenhum para Shina e Seiya. Já Talia não, ela era a que mais dava problemas, aquela que sempre tinha coisas horríveis para dizer aos pais. Uma perfeita ingrata, como diria seu irmão. Talvez, ele tivesse razão. Ela realmente não sabia agradecer por tudo que os pais faziam por ela. Mas o destino haveria de lhe dar uma lição, uma boa lição.

A garota parou no meio das escadas entre Escorpião e Sagitário, ela precisava respirar outros ares. Sua casa tinha virado um completo ringue de batalhas, a linha de fogo. Será que nunca eles conseguiriam viver em paz? É, era bem provável que não, pensava Talia. De uma hora pra outra, ela sentiu um cosmo se aproximar e tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

- O que você quer?

- Eu vim aqui chamar você pra voltar pra casa. E parar com essa ceninha ridícula, porque com a sua idade, isso não cola mais. - O menino respondeu, olhando para os lados sem encará-la em momento algum.

- Eu não vou voltar! E porque você veio aqui? Não era você que agora a pouco me mandou embora? - continuou sentada como estava, sem nem fazer menção de olhar para trás. - Ah é! Eu havia esquecido você é um menino obediente e faz tudo que todos mandam. - falou com sarcasmo em seu tom de voz.

- Tá legal! Eu queria sim que você fosse embora. Mas vi que eu estava errado, me perdoe por ter falado tudo aquilo. – falava olhando para cima, estava muito incomodado de ter que ficar falando coisas agradáveis para com a irmã, que muitas vezes era detestável.

Talia levantou-se do degrau em que estava sentada e ficou de frente para o irmão que ainda estava olhando para cima. Deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e começou a subir a escada em direção a casa de Sagitário.

- O que? Eu consegui te convencer a voltar? É... Eu sou demais!

- Pirralho, não se vanglorie demais, além de que você sabe que jamais teria me convencido com esse seu papinho. – continuou andando, ignorando o olhar que o irmão tinha sobre si. - Só gostei de ver você se humilhar a ponto de pisar em seu orgulho e dizer que estava errado.

Na verdade, era como os pais bem sabiam. Talia amava demais Zac. Não conseguiria viver longe dele. Porém, não queria que ele jamais soubesse disso. O garoto era convencido demais, e descobrir uma coisa assim só o deixaria com o ego maior ainda. Era melhor aquilo ser segredo absoluto.

Foram subindo até chegarem à casa de Sagitário, onde ela enfrentaria sua mãe, que com toda a certeza devia estar uma arara por ela ter simplesmente saído de casa. Entrou dentro de casa e foi direto para seu quarto, não queria ficar escutando sua mãe lhe dar bronca, mas sabia que mesmo que se trancasse no quarto sua mãe iria a perturbar. Quando a garota fechava a porta, sua mãe segurou olhando-a com uma cara que assustaria o próprio Hades.

- Por que você saiu daquele jeito? Quem você pensa que é?

- Meu nome é Talia. E eu saí porque meu irmão me mandou embora. Vocês não querem uma filha obediente, então, se orgulhem de mim.

- E desde quando seu irmão manda em você? Pensei que a autoridade máxima fosse eu e seu pai, não seu irmão.

- Eu não entendo você! Ok? Quando não obedeço fala que sou ingrata. Se eu obedeço diz que não deveria ter feito isso. Oras... Você é confusa demais. Já pensou em fazer terapia?

- Olha como você fala comigo mocinha! Você pensa que eu sou quem?

- A mulher que me pôs no mundo, porém eu não pedi para nascer. E agora se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de ficar quietinha em minha privacidade sem perturbação de ninguém. - Já estava fechando a porta, mas sua mãe segurou impedindo que ela fechasse.

- Você é muito ingrata! - apenas isso que Shina conseguiu dizer, não conseguia falar mais nada. O golpe certeiro que sua filha lhe deu, machucara demais e receber mais um desses seria doloroso demais para uma mãe em um dia só.

- Ahh... Agora tá toda ofendida! - fechou a porta praticamente na cara da mãe, sem nem se importar um pouquinho que fosse. E para não ficar ali esperando que viesse Seiya lhe dar um sermão, saiu pela janela. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e ficando ali, ela jamais conseguiria. Iria para um lugar em que se sentiria a vontade.

**II.**

Na décima primeira casa zodiacal, o clima estava muito tranquilo. Estavam todos sentados na mesa, tomando o café e conversando animadamente sobre temas diversos, era sempre muito acolhedor o lar de Aquário. Camus havia tido dois filhos: um menino, Pietro, e uma menina, Sophie. Pietro era o mais velho, um garoto muito responsável. Apaixonado pelas artes e por sua irmã. Sophie, era a mais nova e a mais arteira, sempre se metia em problemas dos quais o irmão tinha que resolver. Eram uma família feliz. E aquele era um dia como qualquer outro.

- Mãe. Vamos comigo, mais tarde, no vilarejo comprar umas coisinhas? To precisando de umas roupas novas. - Sophie era bastante vaidosa e adorava se produzir. Estava sempre ligada quando o assunto era moda.

- Claro, querida! Eu preciso resolver umas coisinhas lá também. - a mãe concordou abrindo um sorriso para a filha.

Pietro que havia terminado de tomar seu café, levantou-se da mesa, pegou sua xícara e a da irmã e levou a cozinha para lavá-las. Era muito ordeiro e detestava ter que dar trabalho aos pais. Terminado de lavar, saiu de sua casa. O dia estava agradável, Pietro decidiu que iria ficar um pouco na frente do templo pensando na vida. Assim que chegou lá, se deparou com uma moça sentada em um dos degraus e foi até ela, já imaginando o que a trouxera até ali.

- Oi! Posso me sentar?

- Ah, claro! Fique a vontade, aliás, está é a escadaria que leva a sua casa. - a moça falou como quem não quer nada.

- Você brigou de novo com seus pais não foi? E mais uma vez pulou a janela. Você não acha que está na hora de respeitar o castigo dos seus pais não, Talia? - o jovem começou a tentar convencer que a menina devia voltar lá e pedir desculpas aos pais como qualquer bom filho faria, mas já imaginava que seria uma conversa perdida, ele não estava falando com qualquer filho e sim com Talia. - Você pula essa janela desde os seus cinco anos de idade.

- Tá! Pode até ser que eu não respeito o castigo deles e que sou uma filha ingrata. Mas nunca fiz nada de errado, toda vez que saio é para vir conversar com você, tentar esfriar a cabeça. Minha casa é um verdadeiro campo de batalha. - quando terminou de dizer tais palavras, virou o rosto para o outro lado e ficou a vislumbrar o nada.

- Não te dói, saber que sua mãe pode estar muito triste por saber que você saiu desse jeito? E nem sequer disse a ela aonde você foi, mesmo que ela já faça uma leve idéia? Por mais que você esteja grilada com alguma coisa, não deveria desforrar na sua mãe, que sempre fez tudo por você. Te deu carinho, afeto, e fez todos os seus caprichos, esquecendo muitas vezes dos dela. Ela é aquela que daria a vida por você se precisasse. Aquela que quando você estava doente ficou do seu lado para cuidar de você, e assim não dormiu bem a noite, mas que sempre fingia que estava bem, para não deixar que você se culpasse.

- Vai ficar me dando lição de moral agora? Se eu quisesse lição de moral tinha ficado em casa escutando meus pais encherem meus ouvidos com o sermão deles. - quando terminou de falar a jovem olhou para o rosto do amigo, que estava espantado com o que acabara de ouvir da boca da própria amiga. - Eu não vim aqui para isso, e sim para perguntar se você quer passar o final de semana comigo, fora deste lugar.

- Você quer dizer fugir com você? E participar dessa coisa horrível que você está fazendo com seus pais? - olhou-a sério, não gostava nada de ficar dando sermão na amiga, mas tinha horas que ela passava dos limites como nesse momento. Como ela poderia fugir de casa, abandonar os pais com o coração na mão por mero capricho? Tinha coisa que realmente nunca ia conseguir entender. - Eu até sairia e passaria o final de semana com você, mas como seu amigo que eu sou jamais faria essa loucura nem que fosse pra te ver feliz, você não pode agir desse jeito.

- Não imaginava que fosse negar isso a mim. Mas já era de se imaginar, você é da mesma laia daquele Rick. Só sabem se acharem crescidos, e ficarem dando sermão. Nem curtir a vida vocês não curtem mais. E eu que pensar que vocês eram amigos para toda hora. Porque se fosse um de vocês que precisasse sair daqui para esfriar a cabeça pode crer que eu iria com vocês. – Terminou de falar e se levantou, estava cansada de ficar ouvindo aquele papinho que Pietro dizia. E ela só poderia recorrer a uma pessoa.

- Já sei uma pessoa que poderia me ajudar! - Talia voltou sorridente para o amigo que estava ao seu lado.

- Nem tente! Ele não vai poder te ajudar, não virá pra cá esse fim de semana. Foi visitar o pai.

- Ahh...! Só porque eu pensei... Espera! Me empresta seu celular? É que sabe... Cortaram a minha linha... - a jovem deu um sorrisinho sem graça para o amigo, já não era novidade saber que a linha dela havia sido cortada, quem aguentava pagar todas as ligações dela? Ninguém.

- Nem acho mais novidade isso. Mas tá aqui. – o jovem entregou seu celular para a menina, pedindo a Zeus que ela não demorasse muito, porque para ela celular era que nem brinco. - Só acho que você não deveria fazer isso.

- Ah... Se eu não tentar eu nunca vou saber. E além do mais, ele não disse para mim que iria visitar o pai, posso passar por desentendida. - quando terminou de falar abriu um sorrisinho travesso, e começou a discar o número dele enquanto se afastava.

O telefone tocou uma, tocou duas, tocou três, tocou quatro. Talia começou a ficar impaciente imaginando que ele não queria atender ao celular, ou que estava fazendo uma coisa mais importante do que atender a amiga, apesar de que ele não poderia saber que era ela que ligava, estava usando o celular de Pietro. Assim que o quarto toque cessou, ouviu a voz familiar de Lucas atender ao telefone do outro lado.

**- Oi! Fala Talia.**

- Ah... É... - quando escutou o rapaz falar seu nome, ficou totalmente sem palavras. Como ele poderia saber que era ela a estar ligando para ele naquele momento e não Pietro. Realmente era muito estranho. - Ah, como você tá?

**- Eu estou ótimo! - falou num tom de quem já sabia que a ligação não era apenas para saber como ele estava em questão. – E então? Qual o motivo da Ligação? O que deseja Mademoiselle?**

- O que você está fazendo agora? - a única pergunta que ela conseguiu bolar.

**- Estou no quarto, arrumando minhas coisas para poder viajar. Por quê?**

- Ahh... E tem alguém aí perto de você?

**- Sim... Minha irmã. Por quê?**

- Então pede para ela deixar você a sós comigo, porque eu tenho algo pra falar com você.

**- Como se eu fosse acreditar que você vai me dizer alguma coisa a qual minha irmã jamais poderia ouvir. **

- Eu quero ter privacidade para conversar com você. Não posso? É pedir muito?

- **Está bem Talia**. - Lucas voltou-se para sua irmã. - **Daphine, você poderia me dar licença? É que eu estou com uma ligação muito importante.** - A menina simplesmente acenou com a cabeça em afirmação e se retirou do quarto.

- **Pronto. Pode falar.**

- Aqui... Você sabe que eu te amo né? - começou com sua ceninha que a maioria das vezes dava muito certo, pois todos ficavam com pena. - Vem pra cá esse fim de semana. Você vem?

- **Você quer que eu vá para aí? Mas esse fim de semana eu prometi passar com o papai.**

Lucas era o filho mais velho de Shun de Andrômeda, que nos tempos atuais assumia o posto de Cavaleiro de Virgem. O virginiano nunca fora de se gabar de nenhuma posição social e não era de se admirar que não queria ir morar na Grécia junto com os demais dourados.

Seus pais, Shun e June, eram separados. Na verdade, nunca chegaram a se casar. June engravidara muito cedo, e o virginiano não sentia-se preparado para formar uma família. Porém, seu maior erro era de não ter dado assistência nenhuma para o filho. Como se sentia culpado pelos anos de ausência paternal, sempre queria viajar com o filho e mostrar o mundo para ele.

A menina Daphine, era na verdade meia-irmã de Lucas, filha de Shun e Isabelle. Os pais de Daphine se conheceram numa viagem a trabalho em que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda fizera a França. O relacionamento dos dois fora intenso. Do amor dos dois nasceu a pequena Daphine, entretanto, depois do nascimento da criança o relacionamento do dos dois não fora mais o mesmo. Isabelle foi embora, deixando a pequena menina, com 2 anos, aos cuidados do virginiano.

- Ah... Vem! - falava e fazia voz de menininha pequena querendo algo do pai. - Aí a gente vai para algum lugar só eu e você, longe de pais.

- **Quê? Espera! Você quer que eu vá para aí, pegue você e saia para algum lugar em que só esteja eu e você sem nenhum pai? Brigou com seus pais de novo né?**

- É...! - somente isso ela conseguiu responder, não poderia ficar colocando vários motivos que diziam que ela era totalmente inocente e não fez nada, Pietro havia conseguido a fazerela pensar um pouco sobre o que havia feito aos pais. Como ela preferia que ele não houvesse falado nada. Ela com certeza se martirizaria bem menos.

- **Olha! Eu vou conversar com meu pai e estarei aí no final de semana, tudo bem?**

- Sério? - os olhinhos de Talia brilharam iguais quando uma criança vê um doce e o deseja.

- **Sério. Pode esperar que chego amanhã aí. Agora eu tenho que ir, tá bom? Amanhã a gente se fala mais. Eu te ligo.**

- Tá bom! Tchau Lucas. E Obrigada por vir aqui ficar comigo e me ajudar com esse problemão.

- **Disponha meu anjo! Tchau.**

E o telefone foi desligado do outro lado da linha. Talia estava com o coração acelerado de tanta ansiedade em rever o amigo, fazia bastante tempo que não o via, e agora poderiam colocar todas as conversas em dia e curtirem muito o fim de semana juntos. Voltou-se para Pietro que ainda estava sentado no mesmo degrau, mas agora ficava a olhar para ela, que parecia muito feliz com o que ouvira o amigo dizer ao telefone. A jovem deu um pulo de alegria, sentou-se ao lado do amigo e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Estava feliz. Lucas viria.

**III.**

Enquanto isso em Versalhes, França.

- Quem é que ligou Filho? Era algo muito urgente? - falou a mãe de Lucas que estava preocupada, Daphine havia dito a ela que Lucas havia recebido um telefonema e que precisava de privacidade por se tratar de um assunto importante. Estava com medo de ser algo relacionado com o pai de Lucas, não conseguiria aguentar se soubesse que algo aconteceu de grave com ele, não depois de tudo que passaram para voltarem a ficar juntos.

- Não se preocupe mãe, não era o papai. - o rapaz sabia bem da preocupação que a mãe tinha para com o pai, as vezes achava um pouco desnecessário, mas se analisasse tudo que eles haviam passado, realmente mereciam ficar juntos e sem que o destino atrapalhasse outra vez.

Alguns anos depois que a mãe da pequena Daphine foi embora, exatamente 7 anos depois, Shun voltou a procurar por June. Queria pedir desculpas por tudo que havia feito a ela e recompensar o tempo perdido com seu primeiro filho. Fora um começo muito conturbado. June não conseguia confiar plenamente de que o atual cavaleiro de virgem estava realmente arrependido e não a faria sofrer de novo. Entretanto, o amor falou mais alto e os dois se casaram. Daphine passou a viver junto com o casal.

- Então era quem? Posso saber? - perguntou a mãe muito interessada nos assuntos do filho. Imaginava que podia ser alguma garota, seu filho era muito cobiçado, não era pra menos, com o pai que ele tem, ela pensou.

- Era Talia, ela está com problemas e gostaria que fosse para Atenas nesse fim de semana. Vou ligar para o papai e ver o que ele acha disso, porque eu tinha um compromisso marcado com ele. - o filho começou a explicar a mãe. Tentava mostrá-la a gravidade do problema. Quando o assunto era amizade, a mãe entendia muito bem e sempre aconselhava o filho a ajudar os amigos.

- Ligue para ele. Tenho certeza que seu pai entenderá. - ela aconselhou, abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo na testa do filho.

- Te amo mãe! - assim que terminou de falar foi direto para o quarto pegar o celular que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Precisava ligar para o pai e seria agora que ele o faria. Pegou o telefone e começou a discar os números. Tocou uma, Tocou duas. No terceiro toque o garoto escutou a voz do pai do outro lado da linha.

- **E aí filhão? Tá com tudo pronto para vim pra cá? To ansioso para passarmos esse fim de semana entre Pai e Filho. - O pai falava animadamente do quanto esperava àquela oportunidade que os dois teriam de ficarem juntos, só os dois. Lucas sentiu um aperto no coração, ao pensar em estragar essa felicidade do pai em apenas uma frase: "Não vou passar o final de semana com você". Mas como ele diria isso para seu pai?**

- Oi Pai. É disso que eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor. Será que teria um tempinho para conversar comigo? - o rapaz começou, tinha que achar as palavras certas para que não magoasse seu pai.

- **Sim, meu filho. Pode falar. O que foi?**

- Pai. Acho que eu não vou poder ir para aí. Apareceu uma emergência com uma amiga. Sabe... Ela precisa muito de mim. - tentava se explicar da melhor maneira possível, tentando não deixar o pai muito mal.

- **Amiga precisando de ajuda? Tudo bem meu filho, pode ir lá ajudar. Amigos são coisas muito importantes e preservo muito as amizades. Nós teremos outras oportunidades, e pode ser que essa sua amiga não possa esperar, assim como eu sei que posso.**

- Obrigado Pai, valeu por me entender.

- **De nada filho. Agora eu tenho que ir.**

- Tá bom pai, próximo final de semana eu vou pra aí.

- **Ok!**

Quando a ligação foi finalizada, Lucas retornou a arrumação da mala. Mas agora não estaria mais indo até o Japão como estava combinado há três semanas e sim para Atenas, na Grécia. Enquanto arrumava as malas, ficava imaginando o quanto de problemas que sua amiga já o fizera passar. E sempre por meros caprichos dela. Será que isso duraria por quanto tempo? E porque ele nunca conseguia dizer não a ela? Mesmo que a coisa fosse a mais absurda de todas? Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando dispersar os pensamentos. Queria entender porque fazia essas perguntas para si mesmo nesse momento, mas era melhor não tentar entender. Simplesmente devia levar pelo lado que ela era sua "amiga". Amiga é uma palavra tão dolorosa quando na verdade se quer falar outra coisa.

"Será que ela nunca vai perceber que eu a quero comigo como nunca quis ninguém antes?"- todas as vezes que ele pensava sobre tal coisa ficava mais confuso. Então apenas se permitia a ser amigo dela, um "grande amigo".

CONTINUA...

Eii galerinha!

Mais uma fic postada. Essa eu escrevi antes de Amor à Prova, porém, faltava-me coragem para postá-la. Nunca me sinto totalmente satisfeita com o que escrevo.

Mas espero que vocês curtam a minha fic.

Kisses ;*


	3. Um amor de Infância

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Porém, isso não me impede de ser apaixonada por todos os guerreiros de ouro ").**

**Tenham uma boa leitura.**

**Nova Era**

**Capítulo 2 – ****Um amor de Infância**

**I.**

Na quinta casa zodiacal, um garotinho, com seus 10 anos, adentrou em um dos quarto de sua casa, silenciosamente, aproximou-se da cama, puxou as cobertas, destapando a pessoa que ali dormia para que assim pudesse acordar. Mas tal ato não produziu efeito nenhum. Então o pequeno decidiu apelar para o berro.

- Rick! Rick! Rick! Rick! - o menino gritava o nome do irmão mais velho, para assim tentar acordá-lo.

O garoto mais velho abriu os olhos, levantou o corpo de forma que ficou sentado na cama. Levou seu braço até o criado mudo e olhou as horas em seu celular. O relógio marcava 8 da manhã, aquilo era um absurdo, quem ousaria acordá-lo naquele horário? Todos da casa sabiam que o jovem detestava ser acordado tão cedo nos dias que não havia treinamento. Foi quando lhe ocorreu que somente uma pessoa na casa poderia tê-lo acordado e quebrado as regras.

Quando o jovenzinho percebeu que o irmão levantou, sentando-se na cama correu para debaixo da cama. Antes de entrar no quarto do irmão, sua mãe havia lhe dito para não perturbar o irmão. Porém, o menino desobedeceu as ordens da mãe.

Com um olhar de fúria, Rick olhou em volta e para os cantos do quarto para ver se encontrava o causador do término de seu sono. Não vendo ninguém, levantou-se e após ajoelhou ao lado da cama abaixando-se para ver quem estava debaixo da cama.

- Ahá! É você! – o leonino fez uma cara de ódio que deixaria Hades de lado. Puxou o menino que estava debaixo da cama.

- Por favor, não me machuque. Eu imploro! – o menino estava de joelhos e com as mãozinhas juntas.

- O que você quer Hendrick? - o rapaz falou num tom ainda sonolento, porém carregado de raiva.

- Vamos tomar café irmão! Já está na mesa. - o pequeno falou todo sorridente e aliviado pelo irmão não ter gritado com ele pelo que havia feito. Aproximou-se do irmão e puxou-o pela mão - Vem!

- Não tem jeito mesmo! Vai indo na frente que eu já vou! - terminou de falar e se dirigiu para o banheiro de seu quarto. Precisava tomar um bom banho frio para que pudesse despertar de vez daquela sonolência. Abriu o chuveiro, retirou as roupas e entrou debaixo deixando a água cair por todo o corpo.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Marin terminava de arrumar a mesa para que todos pudessem tomar café. Hendrick, o mais novo, já estava sentado na cadeira, em seu lugar. Ele sempre era o primeiro a acordar e ia até o quarto chamar a mãe para fazer o café da manhã.

- Filho! Vai lá chamar seu pai, para vim tomar café também.

- To indo mãe! - Terminou de falar e saiu em disparada para o quarto onde estava o pai. Chegando lá encontrou-o ainda envolto nas cobertas, dormindo como se nem tivesse amanhecido ainda. O menino subiu em cima da cama e começou a sacudir o pai e chamá-lo.

- Pai... Pai! Mamãe tá chamando para tomar café.

Aiolia abriu devagar abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou, depois voltou à atenção para o filho que o olhava com os olhinhos vidrados. Abriu um sorriso ao ver o filho mais novo.

- Que maneira boa de acordar! Ver meu filhinho logo cedo. Como você dormiu?

- Igual um anjo. Aliás, eu sou um anjinho, mamãe sempre diz isso. - o menino abriu um sorrisão.

- Hum... Garotão do papai! - sentou na cama, se aproximou do filho fazendo uma cara de psicopata, e rindo. Hendrick vendo a cena começava a se afastar, já sabia o que o pai faria.

- Não, não Pai! - ele balançava a mão em sinal de negativa, não queria passar por uma sessão de cócegas, assim como sempre passava quando acordava o pai. Aiolia não se importando com o pedido do filho começou a fazer cócegas nele, vendo-o a desatar a rir como um desesperado.

Os dois pararam quando perceberam que tinha uma pessoa na porta assistindo a ambos. Aiolia quando viu quem era, abriu um sorriso encantador. E então a chamou com o dedo de forma sedutora, para que também viesse participar da brincadeira dos dois.

- Outra hora! Agora eu quero que os dois amores da minha vida venham tomar café. - quando terminou de falar e deu um passo para poder voltar à cozinha, sentiu um braço forte enlaçá-la pela cintura e ser depositado em seu pescoço um doce beijo.

- Bom dia pra você também, meu amor! - o cavaleiro abriu um sorriso sedutor, acariciou a barriga e depositou um beijinho no rosto da esposa.

- Bom dia! - Virou-se ficando frente a frente com o marido, e deu um selinho nele, vendo o sorrir com satisfação. - Vamos lá tomar café, vamos!

- Ok! Mas tomarei um banho primeiro - deu mais um selinho na esposa, e foi para o banheiro tomar um merecido banho.

Depois de se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de seu amado e vê-lo ir para o banheiro, decidiu voltar para a cozinha para arrumar mais alguma coisa que pudesse estar faltando. Em breve a família iria estar toda reunida para tomarem café juntos. Quando estava passando pela sala em direção a cozinha, ouviu batidas na porta e foi até lá ver quem era àquela hora. Esperava que não fosse nenhuma notícia ruim, principalmente sobre sua afilhada, que andava se metendo em muitas confusões e que deixavam todos de cabelo em pé.

- Já vou! - a amazona respondeu enquanto seguia até a porta. Quando se aproximou da mesma, abriu para receber a visita que estava do outro lado. E se surpreendeu ao ver o irmão de sua afilhada a porta. - Olá Zac, a que devo a sua visita?

- Olá Tia! - se acostumara a chamar Marin assim devido à ligação que seu pai tinha para com ela.

- Entre, vamos conversar melhor aqui dentro – convidou-o para entrar, estava preocupada agora com o aparecimento inusitado do rapaz, geralmente era somente sua afilhada que vinha lhe ver. - Já tomou café?

- Já sim, Obrigado! - agradeceu cordialmente a amazona. Antes de começar a falar olhou para os dois lados tentando ver se a sua irmã se encontrava ali. - Talia não está aqui, está?

- Sinceramente não está não meu querido! Aliás, tem umas duas semanas que não a vejo e ela não vem mais aqui em casa como fazia todos os dias. - Marin respondeu ao garoto, agora com o que acabara de ouvir dele podia constatar que algo poderia estar acontecendo com Talia e ninguém melhor para lhe ajudar nisso do que seu filho.

- Papai imaginou que a senhora pudesse falar isso. - lembrou-se que o pai havia falado que pelo jeito que a filha ficava quando alguém ali da casa comentava no nome de Rick. Deviam estar sem se falar.

- Venha aqui! Vamos falar com Rick, talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa. - chamou o rapaz e começou a caminhar a passos curtos até a cozinha, onde com certeza seu filho mais velho deveria estar.

Zac apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que algo dissesse que com Rick não obteria notícias da irmã. Foram até a cozinha e encontraram Rick sentado na cadeira, e com a cabeça sobre a mesa como se ainda estivesse com sono. Aparentemente não havia tido uma noite muito boa.

- Filho! - a melodiosa voz que veio de sua mãe, despertou o rapaz que levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção que vinha a voz, vendo ao lado de sua mãe, Zac.

- Bom dia Mãe! Bom dia Zac! A que devo essa visita?

- Bom... - O menino começou, não sabia ao certo como começar a falar com Rick que a Talia tinha saído de casa e que não a encontrava em lugar algum. Já tinha ido até Pietro, mas o mesmo dissera que ela havia passado ali, mas que ela não disse para onde iria. Tinha uma leve impressão que ali também não encontraria a resposta que queria. - Talia passou hoje por aqui? Ou então você falou com ela?

- Não! Na verdade tem dois meses que não a vejo. Mas também, era de se esperar isso dela. - Rick começou a falar, estava olhando para Zac e sua mãe, mas quando comentou que era de se esperar tal atitude dela, virou o rosto, não encarando mais os dois. Em sua memória, vinham as lembranças do último dia que a vira, e conseqüentemente a briga entre os dois. - Nós discutimos.

- Mas por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa para que isso ocorresse? Vocês sempre foram tão amigos. - foi a vez de Marin se surpreender, não imaginava que os dois pudessem brigar, a amizade deles era daquelas que ninguém nunca espera que algo atrapalhe.

- Não foi nada sério. Eu apenas estava tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela, e ela não queria me escutar e até dizia que eu estava sendo careta demais. Eu não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim por tentar ajudá-la, mas pelo visto ela ficou, saiu falando um monte de coisas e depois ela não veio mais me procurar. - o tom de voz do rapaz foi ficando cada vez mais triste à medida que ele ia comentando resumidamente o ocorrido, ficava triste só de pensar que sua melhor amiga estava com raiva dele por tentar ajudá-la. Ela era mesmo uma inconseqüente.

- Entendo! - Zac agora entendia o que o pai falara há pouco tempo atrás sobre ela ficar diferente quando se tocava no nome de Rick. - Mas, obrigado mesmo assim pela ajuda. Vou retornar pra casa e esperar que assim ela faça também.

Despediu-se de Marin e de Rick, e começou seu percurso em direção a casa de Sagitário, esperava encontrar a irmã lá. E que ela estivesse bem e não tivesse se metido em nenhuma loucura sem tamanho como vinha se metendo nos últimos meses. Essa menina precisava de um acerto, para poder perceber a forma como estava agindo. Mas será que ela nunca aprenderia? Até quando ela continuaria fazendo seus pais sofrerem? Foi andando e pensando em inúmeras repostas para suas perguntas. Talia era realmente uma verdadeira incógnita. Ia pensando e pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo que não percebeu que já estava em frente ao templo de Sagitário. Adentrou a casa, procurando por seu pai.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Seiya estava sentando na sala, abraçado com sua esposa, que desatava a chorar. Não conseguia entender porque a filha, sua própria filha, fazia uma coisa dessas com eles. Por que ela trazia tantos desgostos para si e para toda a sua família? Será que o destino estaria agora dando um castigo neles? Será que foram tão ruins a ponto de merecerem tal coisa? Voltou sua atenção para sua esposa que agora estava deitada em seu colo, dormindo. Abriu um sorriso sereno ao vê-la dormir tão tranquilamente. Levantou-se do sofá de forma cautelosa para que ela não despertasse daquele merecido sono. Depois a pegou em seus braços e levou-a até o quarto. Tudo que ela passara naquele dia e nos últimos anos era demais para uma pessoa só aguentar, ela estava sendo até forte demais.

Seiya, mesmo não querendo, começou a cogitar a idéia de que os dois não deveriam ter ficado juntos. Aquela história que Athena começou a falar sobre todos os guerreiros sagrados terem que aprender a viver, amar, não passava de uma baboseira bem grande. Jamais, um homem e uma mulher, que não tiveram uma criação comum, que sempre viveram para lutar e proteger sua deusa conseguiria criar uma família de forma normal.

- Pai! - ouviu seu filho lhe chamar. Fechou a porta do quarto devagar de forma a não fazer barulho. E foi ao seu encontro.

- Estou aqui na sala. - sentou-se no sofá novamente, sentia o corpo todo dolorido como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de si. Há muito tempo não conseguia dormir bem a noite. Sempre acordava com Shina chorando no cantinho do quarto. Nada daquilo era fácil para ambos, mas Seiya sabia que tinha que se mostrar forte para ajudar sua esposa.

O menino chegou à sala e deparou-se com seu pai sentado no sofá, com o rosto entre as mãos. Ele estava desolado, ninguém ali sabia mais o que fazer em resposta de tudo aquilo que acontecia. Aproximou-se do pai, sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e abraçou-o.

- O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Foi por eu ter dado tudo que ela queria? Foi porque eu a amava muito? - o pai se questionava e era visível a dor nas palavras vindas dele. Zac, apenas estreitou mais o abraço, não sabia o que dizer ao pai numa hora dessas e queria apenas mostrar que o pai não estava sozinho nessa. - Não queria que a nossa família vivesse esse inferno que está vivendo. Estou vendo sua mãe perder o brilho de vida que ela tinha nos olhos. Minha vida está desmoronando em cima da minha cabeça.

- Pai! - começou cauteloso, não sabia muito bem o que falar ao pai, mas precisava fazer essa pergunta. - Ela está em casa?

- Sim! Chegou logo depois que você saiu e se trancou no quarto e dali não quer sair.

O menino não disse mais nada, só levantou do sofá silencioso e seguiu em direção ao quarto da irmã, não ia ficar suportando por mais tempo o que ela fazia com seus pais. Iria ter uma conversa com ela, e seria agora. Precisava fazê-la parar com tudo isso, antes que as coisas ficassem piores, isso se havia mais alguma forma de piorar. Mesmo que isso significasse ter que dar umas boas bofetadas nela para ela lhe ouvir. Entrou sem bater. Quando olhou para dentro do quarto procurando-a, encontrou-a sentada na cama, com as pernas encolhidas até o pescoço, e Talia abraçada nas próprias pernas. Essa visão não o intimidou, ele não podia sentir dó dela, ela era a causadora da destruição da família.

- Talia. - chamou-a, esperava que lhe respondesse com algum impropério a altura da mesma, assim como ela fazia sempre que alguém lhe perturbava ou então expulsasse ele do quarto, pois entrou sem bater. Mas não, ela não reagiu de nenhuma forma que ele imaginou. O que haveria de estar acontecendo com sua irmã? Pensou Zac. Em contrapartida, a jovem apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão. Seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas e vermelhos de tanto chorar. O menino não podia acreditar que ela, a causadora de tudo naquela casa, estava arrependida do que fizera. Não! Com certeza não era por isso que ela estava chorando, não podia ser.

- O que houve? - tentou começar um diálogo com ela, mas temia que ela lhe ignorasse como sempre. Mas novamente ele se surpreendeu.

- Olhe para tudo que está acontecendo em casa e tire suas conclusões. Eu sou o monstro daqui.

- Eu não vou te julgar porque eu não sou ninguém para fazer isso. Mas você anda exagerando demais com os nossos pais. - Zac sentou na cama ao lado da irmã, olhando para a parede, onde havia ali pendurado um quadro de Shina, Seiya e a Talia quando pequenininha. - Eu acho que você não precisa magoar tanto a mamãe assim.

- Mas você pode falar né? Sempre teve tudo que quis. Sempre teve o carinho da mamãe, ela sempre conversou com você e lhe deu conselhos. Eu nunca tive um afeto assim vindo dela.

- Você não pode reclamar. Sempre teve tudo que quis também. Além do mais, é a queridinha do papai. - quando o jovem terminou de falar deu um suspiro, sempre tentava chamar a atenção do pai, mas sempre quem ganhava era a Talia.

- O que adianta ter tudo e um pouco mais, se o essencial está com carência? A única hora que eles vem conversar comigo é na hora que eu estou errada. E se vier me parabenizar por algo, simplesmente diz: "Gostei. Ou Você fez a coisa certa." Mas nunca o carinho e a atenção que eles demonstram pra você.

- Eles também têm a parcela de culpa deles. Mas você não precisa dificultar tudo também. Tente ser mais compreensiva e converse com eles, ou será que é difícil demais pisar no seu orgulho? - o irmão mais novo olhou sério para a irmã que até parecia que as idades estavam invertidas e que Talia não passava de uma menininha começando a aprender o que se deve e não se deve fazer. - Você fala do orgulho deles, mas é igualzinha aos dois.

- Compreensiva? Vejo que você realmente não entende as coisas. Só consegue ver aquilo que quer ver e aquilo que eles querem que você veja.

- Olha Talia, eu vou deixar você aqui pensando no que eu disse. Espero que o relacionamento nessa casa venha a melhorar. Não agüento mais as suas brigas com a mamãe ou com o papai... Chega uma hora que isso irrita.

O mais novo depois de terminar de falar, abriu a porta do quarto e se retirou. Não conseguia entender como ela poderia fazer tudo aquilo e nem sentir remorso. E se por acaso ela estivesse sentindo, mascarava muito bem.

**II.**

Na quarta casa zodiacal, o clima estava meio tenso. Dentro do quarto do mais velho estava ligado um som no máximo, enquanto o jovem também cantava. Seus pais já estavam perdendo a boa, em especial seu pai. Máscara da Morte andava perdendo a boa por qualquer coisa que acontecia. Todas as manhãs, quando lia o jornal _Athena's news_, ficava irado com as coisas que aconteciam e como as pessoas não davam valor a vida que lhes havia sido dada e poupada pelos deuses.

- Esses insolentes abusam da vida deles, destroem o mundo em que vivemos. São tão ingratos. E depois nós temos que arriscar nossas vidas para salvar a pele deles. São um bando de inconseqüentes. – Mask reclamava enquanto tinha os olhos abaixados prestando atenção às notícias daquela amanhã.

- Mas querido, não são todos que agem assim. Nunca se deve generalizar. Fora as coisas que acontecem de ruim, muitas vezes geradas pelos próprios homens, esse mundo é maravilhoso. – a esposa do cavaleiro falava calmamente. Já estava acostumada com as lamúrias do marido com relação a como os homens viviam suas vidas.

Alina, era uma mulher bonita, tinha longos cabelos pretos e cacheados e um ar de adolescente. Estava, na maioria das vezes, tranqüila e calma, quase nada lhe tirava do sério. Conheceu o marido em uma de suas viagens a mando do Grande Mestre.

- Pra começar que não dá nem pra pensar direito, essa juventude também não quer saber de nada com nada. Na minha época de jovem, eu não agia como eles agem hoje.

- Mas meu bem, a sua época era diferente. E nós estávamos em tempos de guerra, vocês tinham que ser treinados para poder defender Athena e a Terra. Eles já não precisam ter tanta preocupação quanto a isso.

- Mesmo assim. – Mask parecia um adolescente que não gosta de ser contrariado. Era sempre assim, ele sempre queria ter a última palavra, e Alina nem tentava questionar.

Naquele momento, alguém bateu à porta. Alina foi até lá atender. Já imaginava que devia ser um dos meninos que vieram conversar com seu filho. Era uma rotina. Assim que ela abriu a porta, encontrou Rick sorrindo para ela.

- Olá Alina! O Marck tá em casa?

- Ele está sim. Pode entrar. – se afastou um pouco da porta dando passagem para o rapaz. Rick e Marck eram grandes amigos desde pequenininhos e um sempre vivia na casa do outro. Muitas vezes as mães queriam saber como eles podiam ter tantos assuntos para falar, já que se viam a todo o momento e faziam exatamente tudo juntos. – Ele está no quarto.

- Obrigado! – O rapaz se dirigiu para o quarto do amigo, havia muitas coisas que eles precisavam conversar. Guardar tudo aquilo que ele vinha reprimindo por longos dois meses, não estava fazendo nada bem para ele. Quando chegou à frente da porta do quarto de Marck, o jovem bateu. Depois de alguns minutinhos, o dono do quarto atendeu.

- Oi Rick. Entra. – Assim que o amigo entrou no quarto, Marck foi até o som e abaixou-o. Ele já vira pela expressão no rosto do amigo, que eles precisariam conversar e não era qualquer conversinha boba que eles tinham sobre os gostos de música ou carros. Agora o assunto era um tanto que delicado.

O leonino entrou em silêncio no quarto, sentou-se na cama e ficou a admirar a janela. Pensava em como começar a conversa com o amigo. Eles eram grandes amigos, mas parecia que iniciar aquela conversa ia ser um pouco difícil.

- Como eu sei que você não vai conseguir começar a falar. – o canceriano disse como se lesse os pensamentos do amigo. Talvez por terem tantos anos de amizade, ele conseguisse decifrá-lo. – O seu problema é com garotas não é? Ou melhor, com uma garota em especial.

- Bom... Eu ainda não sei o porquê me surpreendo com você. – Rick deu um pequeno sorriso, mesmo sabendo que o amigo conseguia entendê-lo sem ele dizer palavra alguma, ainda se surpreendia. – Você sabe de qual garota é.

- Talia! – o leonino conseguia ser muito previsível e por isso Marck conseguia descobrir tudo que se passava naquela cabecinha sem ele falar uma palavrinha sequer. – Fiquei sabendo que tem dois meses que vocês não se falam. Não é por causa do que aconteceu no passado não né?

- Não tem nada a ver com o passado. Bom... Pelo menos eu acho. – começou o rapaz loiro, ele não conseguia ter certeza de nada que vinha de Talia. – Eu só queria que ela tentasse compreender melhor os pais e evitar mais brigas. Mas ela parece uma criança, não aceita os erros. Nós acabamos discutindo e depois disso, ela passa e finge que eu nem existo.

- A Talia consegue ser impossível quando quer. É muito teimosa, e tudo tem que ser da maneira dela. Além de ter um orgulho igualzinho da mãe.

- Mas o ponto que eu gostaria de chegar, é que ficar sem falar com ela tá me deixando mal. Eu gosto demais dela. Mas ela parece nem se importar com o quanto ela é especial para mim. – o leonino se abria para o amigo, não aguentava mais guardar tudo aquilo só para ele. – E agora também tem o fato do Lucas.

- O Lucas? O que tem ele? – Marck estava curioso em onde o Lucas se encaixava nessa história.

- Você sabe que ele sempre mostrou um interesse pela Talia. – o rosto do rapaz ficou um pouco vermelho, mas não de vergonha e sim de raiva. Não conseguia aceitar que a sua garota seria tirada dele tão facilmente por aquele que por muito tempo, foi um grande amigo. "Desde quando ela é sua? Esse tempo todo sem conversar com ela, realmente, não está me fazendo bem." Pensou Rick.

- Não vai me dizer... – o canceriano abriu um sorrisinho de canto, com um quê de perversão.

- Não começa com suas ideias malucas não. – o leonino logo cortou a conversa. Sabia muito bem que o que quer que seja que o amigo estava pensando era uma verdade. Mas admitir aquilo não estava em seus planos.

Marck se jogou na cama e desatou a rir. Não conseguia acreditar que o amigo pudesse estar com ciúmes de quem pudesse vir a gostar da menina de sagitário. Sabia que o amigo era bem possessivo, sempre sentia ciúmes dos amigos. Mas não, não poderia estar sentindo ciúmes de Lucas.

- Qual o motivo da graça? Conte-me, também quero rir. – o leonino falou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Relaxa. – o canceriano falou, enquanto ainda se segurava para não rir mais. – Você está com ciúmes da Talia com Lucas? Você acha mesmo que ela daria uma chance para ele?

- Cara... Eu fiquei sabendo que ele ia passar uns dias com o pai, começando por esse fim de semana. Mas uma ligação dela, ele desmarcou tudo e está vindo para cá.

- Você quer dizer que ela ligou chamando-o para vir para cá? É isso que te preocupa? – se segurou para não rir novamente. O amigo estava muito hilário naquele dia. – Não passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode só está com saudades do amigo dela?

- Mas para ele desmarcar tudo? Tudo por ela? – Rick continuava insistindo.

- Ok. Pode até ser que ele levou esse convite para outro lado. Mas quem te garante que ela o chamou com segundas intenções?

- É... Você pode ter razão. É que eu to meio grilado com ela não vir pedir um conselho meu, mas a ele. – falou como quem não quer nada e depois voltou a fitar o nada.

- Esse tempo longe dela tá te deixando louco cara... Não leve tudo isso tão a sério. – advertiu-o. – Relax my brother...

- Por que será que é tão difícil ter a mulher que nós amamos perto o suficiente do nosso coração? – Rick falou mais para si do que para o amigo. Estava preso em seus pensamentos e nem estava escutando o que o amigo dizia.

- Eita amor de infância...

CONTINUA...

**Domo pessoinhas...**

**Esse é mais um capítulo da história destes adolescentes. Por favor, não me batam... Sei que não ficou com muita qualidade, mas é que me deu um bloqueio. Por isso gostaria da opinião de vocês sobre a história.**

**Espero que estejam gostando, eu estou adorando escrevê-la...**

**Esse capítulo ficou menor, mas foi para deixar claro que o filho de Aiolia é muito apaixonado pela filha do Seiya desde que os dois eram bem pequenininhos...**

**Ja ne**


End file.
